


【新VN/N新V】【互攻】壁毯

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 新VN前提的N新V，互攻警告！意识流哔哔。起因是狩眠的点梗，找到一首巨爽的BGM后的产成了这个样式（捂脸）。我爱Galimatias。当然最爱的还是狩眠~





	【新VN/N新V】【互攻】壁毯

他是位疲惫的君王，他的自称是We。毕竟不管从The Royal We还是从实际上的数目来说，都该如此。他对管家说：“We需要一些打发时间的有趣物事。”

管家戴上了白手套，打开了门，语气里尽是嘲讽：“好的，殿下，需要一个还是很多个？”可是这位恭谨的管家最后只拿来了一样东西。君王想起管家的名字可能是厌憎。

实际上君王并不统治国土，他被另一个人从至高无上的地方推下，是一具跌落滚滚红尘的、浑身是伤的、不被需要的血肉垃圾。实际上被管家送来的是一位恶魔猎人，年轻，俊朗，像传世的雕像那样残缺。实际上V不知道那位管家是从哪间屋子里走出来的——被送过来的年轻人说自己的名字是尼禄，带他过来的人名字可能是好奇心。

多数人做这种事之前要经历长长的铺垫，需要仪式，再加上神圣的名义。以亿万计的平凡人喋喋不休：“以生育、家庭、各种神灵、或者灶台上的白铁水壶的名义。”

他们不以任何名义结合，从来不交换意见。最开始的缘由是食物，仅仅是一片粉红色的口香糖，V接受了它，然后说：“许愿吧，许很多个愿望吧。”对方的嘴像山壁一样推挤着他，他的体液把原本就湿润的唇瓣沾染得透亮。

银发的恶魔猎人过度的温柔和沉默其实是美妙的羞辱。

V试图透过诗句去把无聊发慌的世界重新编入秩序当中，但疆界消失在蓝眼睛里。他用双手挖掘狭窄而丰沃的大地，使之发芽、成长，进而流出花蜜。支配另一个强者的愉悦是绞死他的旗帜。本该温暖潮湿的六月被Qliphot的魔气侵染成带霜的季节，泥水里时不时埋着冰渣，尼禄裸露的小臂在他的掌下变凉，他们用怪物的血和刀剑的撞击来取暖。要是尼禄愿意的话，用V心脏旁的血来取暖也可以。他们在电光肆虐过的空地里纵情地喊叫，四周的魔花被能量场扯碎。

太疯了，太过头了，在太短的时间里品尝了太多东西，V觉得口腔发麻，耳朵听不清楚，鼻端总有皮肉烧焦的气味，拥抱也变成两头动物之间偶尔的痉挛。空虚比死亡更快地找上了门，“你好，淘气鬼，你被禁足了。”第二任管家也戴着白手套，将他锁入陈腔滥调、丑陋和铁锈组成的荆棘丛里。

“不，We还有最后一次机会，”他的呻吟比耳语还低，“A Mon Seul Desir.(我唯一的欲望)”

荆棘丛萎缩了，空虚先生离开了。取而代之的是刚解决玛法斯的尼禄，浑身浴血，杀气冲天，在粼粼荧光里弯腰看着V：“你确认？有必要为了取走一个救生圈而凿沉整艘船吗？”

V当然可以劝诱尼禄，再说一个谎言就够了。但他早已把谎言埋入尼禄的血脉之下，用撕咬和抓挠做成的针逐毫米逐毫米地制造破口，又用目光做成的止血剂抚平了瘢痕，尼禄的刺青在骨头里。V只需要动动手指，千百根线就扯起他的木偶。

魔女遗留的洞窟脏乱而绝望，符合V的理想，甚至滋养了瘦弱褴褛的肢体。“让我重新活过来。”这不是许愿，而是命令。尼禄跪下，像抱起一堆柴棒以便填充将熄的火炉。银发的头颅靠在老旧得漏风的胸膛上，倾听肺叶碎裂后气泡争先恐后逃离的湿音，毫不动情。粗糙的抚摸从额头开始，一顿一顿地点着数，数着肌理的凹陷和毛孔；从袒露的裂纹里巡弋，让指头下的皮肤因生理反应而充血变厚。

V闻起来大部分是新生皮肤初染泥灰的味道，尽管他已经褪色、变得模糊。

尼禄在肌肉根部的间隙里找到了V想要的，再一次问：“你想要我吗？”

想要。“想要”这件事本身就是奇迹，对吗？V的骨头边缘锋利，刺穿了皮肤，把尼禄也扎在了地上，就像钉住试图飞跃海洋的蝴蝶。梦魇是一匹难驯又落魄的马，没人会把它误解成帕加索斯，V用骑着梦魇的方式骑跨着他的木偶。

发凉的木头漆面终于被捂暖和了，皮肉附着其上，筋脉蔓延，膨大扩张，最终丰满——是一头来自神话的独角兽，莹莹闪闪，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛温顺而悲伤，矫健而紧致的身体里每一束肌肉反复的弯曲舒展都是宏大的乐章。它的抚爱是从V身上学来的技艺，关于抑扬轻重，关于如何慢慢驱走柔软而汗湿的守卫者，关于拾起对方掉下来的光辉，如何使之快乐起来。那不是能喂饱V的热情，但足够强大、殷实。

V狂怒地屈身下来，说：“我想要奇迹。”

洁白尖利的兽角反常地刺入了人类的身体。你见过橄榄、葡萄、树莓是怎么在咀嚼间汁液迸裂的吗？心脏和骨髓就是那样被碾成泥浆的，血液就是那样失去光泽的。无论多少棉花或者稻草都无法堵塞伤口。很久以前V吃过很多甜美的果实，在蓝天白云下，青草被晒得焦热，五月花树的刺比七岁孩童的手掌还长。“生日快乐，Dante。”他全心全意地笑着。“生日快乐，Vergil。”V笑得太大声，整个世界又聋又瞎又嘶哑。

V自己打开了门——这是一种邪恶残暴的行径。门球是用来禁锢深渊的，在他内侧的深渊无穷无尽地冷而黑，风从比死亡更原始的地底扑上来，吞噬遇到的所有东西。死亡不是最可怕的，可怕的是漫长的中途永远不知道要碰上什么。他总是在掉落，凸出的石笋撞裂了肩胛骨，两百尺之后的红色皮衣提供了缓冲，他得到了奢侈的喘息。但很快又有微不足道的东西被加速成子弹，刮过新鲜的伤口，让人痛不欲生——一条老项链、一幅旧画框、一把愚蠢的巨刃——又是迎面一道石壁，折断了他的脚踝，然后将他吐掉。他支离破碎，在半空中翻滚，什么时候才是结局？

“你是想报复吗？”尼禄问。他有什么资格这么问。尼禄的声音渐渐地跟外面以亿万计的杂音没什么两样。V在难得的安宁里再次发怒：“别那么幼稚……别离开我。”

奇怪的悲酸和兴奋顺着干涸的血管倒灌。是夜晚的影响，虽然太阳还在天上，时针还在13：00PM，但昏暗和闷热和挽着手的生涩属于夜晚。辉煌、清凉、舒爽都抛弃了V。他没管尼禄想要接近却无限远离的视线，只摇晃着，怒叫着要后者握得紧一些，“把我的胯部扯开一样的紧！”“可是你在流血！”“那些都是荒年的脓，流出来又会怎么样！”“你疯了，你这狗日的！”

你不能看看我吗，这些黑色的黏液叫你害怕了？V的体温越来越高，张嘴深深呼吸着，艰难地掐进尼禄的脖筋下的空洞里。相对地，尼禄越来越暗，皮肤粘腻湿冷，随时都能隐没进紫黑色的图腾里似的。在夜晚最深重的时刻V失去了力气，额头砸在尼禄耳旁的地板上，全身迅速衰微，任由冰凉的重量缠上后颈。尼禄还在肏他，扭动着腰臀往上顶，挺到越来越深的地方，为了把精液捅进他的胃里而抽搐着。

V早就死了，就像被修剪掉的枯枝，无论是昂贵的肥料还是令人眩晕的呼唤都无法叫他起死回生。他沉入了陌生的大地里，片刻的滋润是错觉而已，迎接他的本就该是缄默和干裂。环绕他的筋腱、软骨、淋巴液吵吵嚷嚷，活跃明亮，但也快要安静了吧。挨着眼角的那寸黏膜微弱地安慰着，松弛的手指没去掰开掐着生命的压迫力，转而温柔地撩起他的外套，这样的赤裸就像揭开血痂露出粉白色的新愈皮肤来，让他变得光亮，让他苍白。

尼禄楔入了他，衬托着他的形状，忠诚于他，变成他的骨中骨，死中死。

独角兽萎缩了。V从不知道一个成年男人可以变得那么小，比羊羔还小，恰好可以搭在胳膊上，缓缓地抱回他的王座上。V蜷在王座深处，在迷幻和热汗里颤抖着。

乐曲停了，他的侍从们鱼贯离开，管家把名叫麻木的裹尸布盖在他身上。

***  
“醒醒，别在博物馆里赖到关门后，”尼禄说，“我不会抱你回家的，就在这里腐烂了我可不管你。”

“复制的壁毯有那么好看吗？”尼禄说，随手递来一瓶饮料。咖啡是暖的。

V顺着他的手指看过去，中世纪的贵夫人和独角兽的复制品在展厅角落孤独而窘迫。听觉、味觉、嗅觉、视觉、触觉，以及最后的隐语——A Mon Seul Desir。兽性的冲动应服从于从极端沉沦中升起的真理。

V摇摇头，从沙发上站起来。博物馆外是静谧而悠扬的夜。尼禄的手心是暖的。

“你怎么了，脸色不好啊？”尼禄说。

他给妮可打了电话，趴在栏杆上哼着不知所谓的旋律。

尼禄说：“有流星。”但V没顺着他的手指去看。

“许个愿吧，”蓝眼睛的新管家说，“让我为你实现一个愿望吧。”

第三位管家的名字太过普通，反而叫人羞于启齿。他忘记戴上白手套，所以在叩开V的胸腔时不慎弄碎了里面的脏器，还留下了杂乱的指纹。

END


End file.
